vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Albert Mangelsdorff
thumb|130px|right|Albert Mangelsdorff Albert Mangelsdorff (* 5. September 1928 in Frankfurt am Main, Deutschland; † 25. Juli 2005 ebenda) war ein deutscher Jazz-Posaunist. Er verlieh dem Posaunenspiel mit seiner Mehrstimmigkeit – den „Multiphonics“ – neue Aspekte und gilt als einer der innovativen und bedeutenden Vertreter seines Instrumentes im Jazz. Leben Mangelsdorff wurde als Sohn eines Frankfurter Buchbinders geboren. Schon mit zwölf Jahren führte ihn sein älterer Bruder Emil Mangelsdorff an den Jazz heran. Er besuchte den Frankfurter Hot Club, in dem heimlich der von den Nationalsozialisten verbotene Jazz gespielt wurde und erlernte bei seinem Onkel in Pforzheim Violine sowie Harmonielehre und allgemeine Musiktheorie. Daneben brachte er sich autodidaktisch das Gitarrespielen bei. Seine Karriere als Berufsmusiker begann im Nachkriegsdeutschland 1947 als Rhythmusgitarrist in der Otto-Laufner-Bigband, mit der er vorwiegend in den Clubs der US-Army spielte. Ab 1947 nahm er dann Posaunenunterricht bei Fritz Stähr, dem Soloposaunisten der Frankfurter Oper. Fünfziger Jahre Mangelsdorff spielte Gitarre und Posaune, bis er sich Mitte Zwanzig endgültig für die Posaune entschied. 1953 ging er zur Hans-Koller-Band und wechselte 1955 aus finanziellen Gründen für zwei Jahre zum Radio-Tanzorchester des Hessischen Rundfunks. Am 2. Dezember 1955 fand in der Heidelberger Stadthalle ein großes Jazz-Konzert mit Albert Mangelsdorff statt, organisiert von Fritz Rau, dem späteren, verantwortlichen Konzertorganisator der Deutschen Jazz Föderation. Ein besonderes Ereignis war für Mangeldorff der erste Auftritt nach dem Krieg in Polen: Mit den Frankfurt All Stars gab er 1957 ein Konzert im Rahmen des Internationalen Festivals in Sopot, dem sich eine Konzertreise durch Polen anschloss. Organisiert hatte diese Konzerte Werner Wunderlich, der seit seiner Zeit als polnischer Kriegsgefangener freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu Polen unterhielt. Im gleichen Jahr übernahm Mangelsdorff die musikalische Leitung des aus den Frankfurt All Stars hervorgegangenen hr-Jazzensembles; mit dieser Gruppe, zu der bis heute u. a. sein Bruder Emil und Joki Freund gehören, machte er bis 2005 monatlich regelmäßig Aufnahmen für den Hörfunk. Eine Einladung zum Newport Jazz Festival 1958 mit der International Youth Band von Marshall Brown gab dann seiner Entwicklung einen wichtigen Impuls. Die Gespräche mit den tonangebenden Jazzmusikern der Welt förderten seinen Entschluss, sich eine eigene Stimme, einen persönlichen Klang zu erarbeiten. 1965, 1967 und 1969 wurde er daraufhin erneut zum Newport Jazz Festival eingeladen. Sechziger Jahre Das 1961 neu formierte Albert Mangelsdorff Quintett mit Günter Kronberg (as, brs), Heinz Sauer (ts, ss), Günter Lenz (b) und Ralf Hübner (dr) eröffnete die Emanzipation der europäischen Jazzmusik vom damals dominanten US-Jazz. Als Auslöser gelten die Aufnahmen Tension (1963) und Now Jazz Ramwong (1964). Letztere Platte war die erste deutsche Aufnahme von Ethno-Jazz auf modaler Grundlage und entstand nach einer Asientournee im Auftrag des Goethe-Instituts. Das Quintett hatte maßgeblichen Einfluss auf die Entwicklung des Jazz in Deutschland; es tourte auch durch die USA und bestand in dieser Besetzung bis 1969. Obgleich er zunehmend eine eigene Ausdrucksweise gewann, spielte er immer wieder swingenden Mainstream mit den großen deutschen Rundfunk-Jazzorchestern. Die modale Spielweise beeinflusste in dieser Zeit weiterhin seine eigenen Kompositionen und Improvisationen. Stand Mangelsdorff zu Beginn seiner Karriere noch unter dem Eindruck des Cool Jazz, wandte er sich Ende der 60er Jahre immer stärker dem Free Jazz zu. Zu dieser Phase gehören die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Globe Unity Orchestra und Peter Brötzmann sowie das Ausscheiden Günter Kronberg aus Mangelsdorffs Band 1969, die nun im Quartett weiterarbeitete. Über das Experimentieren mit neuen Spiel- und Klangmöglichkeiten entwickelte Mangelsdorff in dieser Zeit das mehrstimmige Spiel. Siebziger Jahre Während eines Jazzfestivals anlässlich der Olympischen Spiele in München trat Mangelsdorff 1972 erstmals öffentlich ein ganzes Konzert hindurch als unbegleiteter Solist auf. Anschließend spielte er seine erste Solo-Platte Trombirds ein; die erste Soloaufnahme für ein Blechblasinstrument im Jazz. Mangelsdorff gab damit vielen Jazzmusikern die Perspektive, in Soloprojekten und -platten ihre Kreativität auszuloten. Neben Tourneen als Soloposaunist konzertierte Mangelsdorff mit einem Quintett (seit 1974 nur noch Quartett oder Trio), das auf Buschi Niebergall (Bass) und Peter Giger (Schlagzeug, Perkussion) als Rhythmusgruppe zurückgriff. Allerdings gibt es nur eine Schallplattenaufnahme aus der Frühzeit dieser Gruppe (mit den Saxophonisten Heinz Sauer und Gerd Dudek). Mangelsdorff dokumentierte statt dessen zahlreiche Projekte, u.a. mit Elvin Jones, Palle Danielsson, Jaco Pastorius, Alphonse Mouzon oder mit dem Trio Barre Phillips, John Surman und Stu Martin. In diesem Jahrzehnt gestaltete er zusammen mit Max Schautzer eine regelmäßige Jazzsendung beim damaligen Deutschlandfunk. 1975 war Mangelsdorff Gründungsmitglied des United Jazz + Rock Ensembles, dem er bis zu dessen Auflösung Ende 2002 treu blieb. Anlässlich des Konzertabends zum 75. Geburtstag von Albert Mangelsdorff in der Frankfurter Alten Oper (2003) kam dieses Ensemble nochmals zusammen. 1976 übernahm Mangelsdorff den Unterricht in Improvisation und Stilistik des Jazz an Dr. Hoch's Konservatorium. 1980 bis 2005 In den 1980er und 1990er Jahren trat Mangelsdorff vor allem im Solo, Duo und Trio auf. Seit 1981 nahm er Duo-Alben mit dem Pianisten Wolfgang Dauner auf. Auch mit dem Duo Eric Watson und John Lindberg gab er Konzerte. Teilweise erweiterte sich das Trio mit Ed Thigpen zum Quartett. Daneben spielte er mit Musikern aus der Klaus-Lage-Band, aber auch mit Peter Gigers Family of Percussion. Sechs Jahre lang war er ab 1995 künstlerischer Leiter des JazzFest Berlin. In den 1990er Jahren hatte er ein Quartett mit Reto Weber, Bruno Spoerri und Ernst Reijseger (bzw. Christy Doran). Später trat er dann mit dem Reto Weber Percussion Ensemble und Chico Freeman auf, sowie einem eigenen, konventionell besetzten Quintett, zu dem neben Dauner auch Christof Lauer zählte. Zuletzt arbeitete Mangelsdorff vor allem mit der NDR Bigband zusammen. Mit dem Pianisten und Keyboarder Wolfgang Dauner war er 2003 als Duo unterwegs. Am Morgen des 25. Juli 2005 starb Albert Mangelsdorff im Alter von 76 Jahren in seiner Heimatstadt Frankfurt am Main an Leukämie. Er hinterließ seine Frau Ilo und seinen Sohn Ralph, der ebenfalls als Musiker (Sänger) tätig ist. Bedeutung Mangelsdorff gilt als wichtiger Innovator des Posaunenspiels des 20. Jahrhunderts und als der erste Jazz-Musiker, der auf einem Blasinstrument abendfüllende Solokonzerte geben konnte. Keiner vor ihm beherrschte in der Soloimprovisation auf der Posaune das Prinzip der Inside-Outside-Improvisation so gut wie er. Vor allem kultivierte er das mehrstimmige Spiel auf der Posaune und machte diese Spielweise wieder bekannt. Allerdings war ihm die Technik zweitrangig. Die perfekte Beherrschung des Instruments war für ihn lediglich eine notwendige Voraussetzung für die spontane Improvisation. Es war seine Gewohnheit, täglich mehrere Stunden zu üben. Mangelsdorff hatte auch eine besondere Affinität zum Vogelgesang und konnte als Hobby-Ornithologe viele Arten von Vögeln unterscheiden. Der Gesang der Vögel war für ihn ein Klangideal und stetes Vorbild für seine Musik. Er gleicht darin Musikern wie Olivier Messiaen, der den Vogelgesang am frühen Morgen mit der letzten Stimme des Paradieses verglich. Das amerikanische Jazzmagazin Down Beat wählte ihn mehrmals zum Posaunisten des Jahres und teilt die Geschichte der Posaunentechnik in „die Zeit vor und seit Albert Mangelsdorff“. Doch trotz seiner vielen Auszeichnungen und Ehrungen blieb Mangelsdorff immer eine vorsichtig zurückhaltende, sympathische Persönlichkeit. 1993 wurde er zum Honorarprofessor für Jazz an der Hochschule für Musik und Darstellende Kunst in Frankfurt ernannt. Während seiner Karriere spielte er mehr als 100 Schallplatten und CDs ein. Mangelsdorff war einer der ersten deutschen Jazzmusiker, die ausschließlich vom Jazz leben konnten. Mehrstimmige Spielweise Unverwechselbar war seine Technik des mehrstimmigen Spiels, durch normales Anblasen eines Tons und gleichzeitiges Singen in das Mundstück. Durch Differenztonbildung von unterschiedlich gespieltem und hineingesungenem Ton entstehen Obertöne (Multiphonics), die so stark hörbar sind, dass Akkorde erklingen können. Während der 1970er beherrschte diese Kunst kein anderer Jazz-Musiker so virtuos wie Mangelsdorff; vergleichbar mit Vinko Globokar in der Neuen Musik. Diese spezielle Technik wurde ursprünglich von Hornisten des 19. Jahrhunderts entwickelt. Mangelsdorff entdeckte sie wieder (sein Lehrer Fritz Stähr, der diese Technik ebenfalls beherrschte, hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht) und propagierte sie, indem er regelmäßig in seinen Soli und auch in der Vorstellung von Themen auf sie zurückgriff. Heute beherrschen gute Jazz-Blechbläser standardmäßig diese Spielweise. Bedeutung für die europäische Jazz-Szene Albert Mangelsdorff war nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg entscheidend am Wiederaufbau der Jazzszene in Deutschland und an der Emanzipation des europäischen Jazz von dem bis etwa 1965 vorherrschenden, Musizierhaltung und Improvisation bestimmenden amerikanischen Vorbild beteiligt. Seine Stilistik und Tonsprache gelten demgegenüber als eigenständig. Mit französischen Jazzmusikern, insbesondere mit Jean-François Jenny-Clark leitete Mangelsdorff von 1981 bis zu seinem Tod, das Deutsch-Französische Jazz Ensemble, das Nachwuchsmusikern aus Deutschland und Frankreich die Möglichkeit zum gemeinsamen Spiel gab. Ihm zu Ehren vergibt die Union Deutscher Jazzmusiker und die GEMA-Stiftung seit 1994 den Deutschen Jazzpreis, der den Titel Albert-Mangelsdorff-Preis trägt. Nachlass Den künstlerischen Nachlass des verstorbenen Musikers hat die Stadt Frankfurt am Main übernommen. Es handelt sich um sechs Kisten mit Noten, etwa 1500 Tonträger und Instrumente sowie Akten mit der Korrespondenz. Man plant nach dpa-Meldungen, daraus den Grundstock für ein nach dem großen Sohn der Stadt benanntes Jazzarchiv zu machen.Kulturnachrichten im Deutschlandradio Kultur vom 11. Februar 2009 Diskografie (Auswahl) * Albert Mangelsdorff & Attila Zoller: Jazz Salon Dortmund 1957; Metronome MEP 1136; Attila Zoller (g), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1957 * Albert Mangelsdorff und seine Frankfurt All Stars feat. Hans Koller: Rhein-Main-Jump; Jazztone J1246; Emil Mangelsdorff (as), Hans Koller (ts), Joki Freund (ts), Karl Blume (bs), Pepsi Auer (p), Peter Trunk (b), Rudi Sehring (dr), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1958 * Albert Mangelsdorff Jazztett: A Ball With Al; Philips 760001PV (EP); Dusko Goykovich (tp), Emil Mangelsdorff (as), Joki Freund (ts), Pepsi Auer (p), Peter Trunk (b), Rudi Sehring (dr), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1958 * Albert Mangelsdorff und das Jazzensemble des Hessischen Rundfunks: Die Opa Hirchleitner Story; Brunswick EPB10815 (EP); Dusko Goykovich (tp), Emil Mangelsdorff (as), Joki Freund (ts), Pepsi Auer (p), Peter Trunk (b), Rudi Sehring (dr), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb, gt). 1958 * Albert Mangelsdorff Jazztett: Modern Jazz; Neckermann 944/13 (EP); Dusko Goykovich (tp), Emil Mangelsdorff (as), Joki Freund (ts), Pepsi Auer (p), Peter Trunk (b), Rudi Sehring (dr), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb, gt). 1958 * Albert Mangelsdorff & John Lewis & The Zagreb Jazz Quartet: Animal Dance; Atlantic SD1402 (CD: Atlantic Records AMCY 1100); Albert Mangelsdorff (tb), John Lewis (p), Karl Theodor Geier (b), Silvje Glojnaric (dr). 1962 * Albert Mangelsdorff Quintett: Tension; CBS 62336,L+R LR41001; CD:CDLR71002; Günther Kronberg (as, brs), Heinz Sauer (ts), Günter Lenz (b), Ralf Hübner (dr), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1963 * Albert Mangelsdorff Quintett: Now Jazz Ramwong; CBS 62398 L+R LR41007; CD: CDLR 71001; Günther Kronberg (as, brs), Heinz Sauer (ts, ss), Günter Lenz (b), Ralf Hübner (dr), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1964 * Jazzensemble des Hessischen Rundfunks: Atmospheric Conditions Permitting; ECM 517 354-2. 1967-1993 * Albert Mangelsdorff Quintett: Folk Mond & Flower Dream; CBS 63162; Günther Kronberg (as), Heinz Sauer (ts, ss), Günter Lenz (b), Ralf Hübner (dr), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1967 * ZoKoMa (Zoller - Konitz - Mangelsdorff): ZoKoMa; MPS 15170; Attila Zoller (g), Barre Philips (b), Stu Martin (dr), Lee Konitz (as, multi-vider), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1968 * The German All Stars: The German All Stars - Live At The Domicile Munich; CBS S66217; Albert Mangelsdorff (leader, tb), Ack van Rooyen (tp), Manfred Schoof (tp), Rudi Fuesers (tb), Rolf Kühn (cl), Emil Mangelsdorff (as, fl), Gerd Dudek (ts), Heinz Sauer (ts), Willi Johanns (voc), Wolfgang Dauner (p), Günter Lenz (b), Ralf Hübner (dr). 1968 * Albert Mangelsdorff und das Jazzensemble des Hessischen Rundfunks: Wild Goose; MPS 15229; Emil Mangelsdorff (as, fl), Heinz Sauer (ts, as), Joki Freund (ts, ss, arr) Günter Kronberg (as, brs), Günter Lenz (b), Ralf Hübner (dr, darbouka, tamb), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb), Colin Wilkie (vcl, g), Shirley Hart (vcl). 1969 * Albert Mangelsdorff And His Friends: Albert Mangelsdorff And His Friends; MPS 15210, 68068; Duo-Aufnahmen mit Don Cherry, Lee Konitz, Elvin Jones, Karl Berger, Wolfgang Dauner, Attila Zoller. 1969 * Albert Mangelsdorff - John Surman: Room 1220; Konnex KCD 5037; Niels-Henning Ørsted Pedersen (b), Daniel Humair (dr), Eddie Louis (org), John Surman (bs), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1970 * Albert Mangelsdorff Quartett: Never Let It End, MPS; Heinz Sauer (ts, as), Günter Lenz (b), Ralf Hübner (dr), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb). 1970 * Albert Mangelsdorff Quartett: Diggin' - Live AT Dug, Tokyo; Three Blind Mice TBM5; Besetzung wie Let It Never End. 1971 * Mangelsdorff - Whigham - Persson - Hampton: Trombone Workshop; MPS; Jiggs Whigham (tb), Ake Persson (tb), Slide Hampton (tb), Albert Mangelsdorff (tb), George Gruntz (p), Isla Eckinger (b), Tony Inzalaco (dr). 1971 * Elements; FMP; mit Peter Brötzmann, Fred Van Hove, Han Bennink. 1971 * Trombirds; MPS; (solo). 1972 * Birds Of Underground; (Quintett mit Buschi Niebergall, Peter Giger, Heinz Sauer, Gerd Dudek) MPS; 1973 * The Wide Point; MPS (mit Palle Danielsson (b) und Elvin Jones). 1974 * Tromboneliness; MPS (solo). 1976 * Trilogue, Live at the Berlin Jazz Days; MPS 0068.175, mit Jaco Pastorius (b) und Alphonse Mouzon(d).1976 * MUMPS: A Matter of Taste; MPS (Albert Mangelsdorff (tb, g, vcl), John Surman (bs, bcl, ss, p, synth), Barre Phillips (b, vcl), Stu Martin (dr, synth). 1977 * Triplicity; SKIP (mit Arild Andersen (b) und Pierre Favre (dr)). 1979 * Albert Live in Montreux; MPS (mit Jean-François Jenny-Clark (b), Ronald Shannon Jackson (dr)) 1980 * Albert Mangelsdorff Solo; MPS. 1982 * Two Is A Company; Mood (mit Wolfgang Dauner). 1982 * Art Of The Duo; Enja; (mit Lee Konitz). 1983 * Andrea Centazzo Mitteleuropa Orchestra Doctor Faustus; Ictus mit Albert Mangelsdorff (tb), Enrico Rava (tp), Gianluigi Trovesi (as, bcl), Theo Jörgensmann (cl) Franz Koglmann (tp), u.a. * Hot Hut; EMI (mit Dauner (p), Anders Jormin (b), Elvin Jones (dr)). 1985 * Moon at Noon; EMI (mit Dauner & Family of Percussion). 1987 * Purity; Mood (solo). 1990 * Mangelsdorff/John Lindberg/Ed Thipgen/Eric Watson Quartet: Afterstorm; Black Saint. 1993 * Albert Mangelsdorff & Reto Weber Percussion Orchestra: Live at Montreux; double moon; (mit den Perkussionisten R. Weber, Nana Twum Nketia, Keyvan Chemirani). 1994 * Mangelsdorff/Wolfgang Dauner-Quintett: Hut Ab! 1997 * Shake, Shuttle And Blow; Enja (mit Bruno Spoerri, Reto Weber, Christy Doran). 1999 * United Jazz + Rock Ensemble… Plays Albert Mangelsdorff; Mood. 1999 * Old Friends; Act (mit Klaus Doldinger, Schoof, Dauner, Eberhard Weber und Wolfgang Haffner). 2000 * Music for Jazz Orchestra; SKIP (mit der NDR Big Band). 2003 * Jazzensemble des Hessischen Rundfunks: Perpetual Questions; hrmj. 2005 Bücher * Albert Mangelsdorff (1965): Anleitung zur Improvisation für Posaune. Mainz: Schott, 27 S., Notenbeispiele * Albert Mangelsdorff (1990): Frankfurt am Main: Jazzmusik und grüne Soss. Mit 35 Fotos von Erhard Pansegrau. Freiburg i.Br.: Eulen-Verlag, 48 S., 35 Ill., ISBN 3-89102-218-2 Auszeichnungen * Deutscher Schallplattenpreis (1976) (mehrfach) * Weltbester Posaunist Melody Maker (1977) * Weltbester Jazzposaunist Down Beat (1980) * Bundesverdienstkreuz (1982) * Hessischer Kulturpreis (1984) * Europäischer Jazzmusiker des Jahres (mehrfach) * Frankfurter Musikpreis (1986) * Goetheplakette der Stadt Frankfurt am Main (1991) * Paul-Hindemith-Preis für Kunst und Menschlichkeit der Stadt Hanau (2000) * Großes Verdienstkreuz des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland (2002) * Chevalier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres (2002) * Prix Bobby Jaspar (2002) * Mangelsdorffs Portrait auf der Frankfurter Treppe, einer Galerie verdienter Frankfurter Bürger Filme * Die Posaune des Jazz (2005) von Thorsten JeßDas Kino im Theater! * „Die Albert-Mangelsdorff-Rolle“, WDR, 4,5 Std. Regie: Michael Rüsenberg und Christian Wagner. Erstausstrahlung: 3. September 2000 in der Rockpalast-Nacht * Oh Horn! Albert Mangelsdorff - Posaune von Lucie Herrmann, 1980/81, 58 Min.(Produktion: Lucie Herrmann) Literatur über Mangelsdorff * Bruno Paulot: Albert Mangelsdorff. Gespräche. Waakirchen: Oreos, 1993, 288 S., ca. 100 Abb. ISBN 3-923657-42-0 * Jürgen Schwab: Der Frankfurt-Sound. Eine Stadt und ihre Jazzgeschichte(n). Frankfurt a.M.: Societäts-Verlag, 2005, 320 S., zahlr. farbige Abb., mit 2 CDs ISBN 3-7973-0888-4 * Dita von Szadkowski: Grenzüberschreitungen Jazz und sein musikalisches Umfeld der 80er Jahre (Porträt Albert Mangelsdorff) ISBN 3-596-22977-4 Weblinks * * * ausführliche Biografie und Diskografie auf www.jazzpages.com * Albert Mangelsdorffs FMP Veröffentlichungen * Interview auf www.jazzdimensions.de, 7. Mai 2004 * Nachruf beim Jazzinstitut Darmstadt * Filmografie auf www.filmportal.de Artikel: * „Der Evoluzzer. Liebe zur Mehrstimmigkeit“, Tagesspiegel, 26. Juli 2005, Nachruf * „Freies Schweben“, Die Zeit, 28. Juli 2005, Nr. 31, Nachruf von Michael Naura auf »Sankt Albert« * „Wir haben auf totales Risiko gespielt“, Berliner Zeitung, 26. Juli 2005 * "Befreier der Posaune - Ein Versuch, Albert Mangelsdorff ein Denkmal zu errichten." Von Wolfgang Sandner Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Frankfurt am Main Kategorie:Geboren 1928 Kategorie:Gestorben 2005 Kategorie:Mann